My and MINE
by Crucifix HiME
Summary: AU. To the child, he was 'My' and to the older teen the child was 'MINE'. Two states of unhealthy possessiveness. Which side of the possession traps the other more? Is it 'ME? OOCness, mention of murder, yandere pairing etc...


**Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me, just the story idea!

* * *

 **My and MINE**

"Where the hell have you been?! I was just about to call the cops!"

Forest green orbs widened in shock when he heard the shrill exclamation directed at his retreating back. The little boy was sure that he'd been as quiet as a cat burglar when he snuck in through the living room entrance.

Sighing in acceptance he turned to face his over protective older brother figure with bruises littering his face and dirt smeared clothing.

He watched his brother suck in a startled breath through his teeth at his state and felt the subtle bloodlust oozing off of the teen in waves.

"Who did this?" came the expected deadpan.

The little raven flinched at the cold tone and shrunk in on himself. Oh…this is the reason why he didn't want to tell his older sibling about his situation. If he ever found out, heads were going to roll and blood and terror were going to run amok all because of the protective ex-yankee.

Lambo could vaguely recall his brother during his earlier years in high school and it was apocalyptic.

"Don't be scared for them my little one…"

The cold yet saccharine voice asked again, "Who hurt you?"

A soft and gentle hand tugged the stiff child into a familiar warm embrace and murmured soft nothings into his ear. Lambo didn't say a word.

He hadn't realized that his older brother had moved him onto the couch until his bum met the soft cushions and his brother settled him half onto his soft lap. Deceptively delicate fingers threading through his unruly and curly locks.

The familiarity and safety lulling him into a fuzzy state of mind. He still wouldn't tell his brother what he wanted to hear. Not on his life.

Lambo kept his lips sealed.

The brunet let out a fond chuckle at his younger brother's insistence of keeping his trap shut.

"Won't you let me make it go away?" he crooned. "Why won't you let me help?"

Lambo refused to let his brother's devil seduction get to him. If he so much as cracked and let his brother know the identities of his assaulters then it was all over.

"I'm sorry…" the child whispers and Tsuna can't help but giggle.

"Why are you apologizing?"

He begins unsurely, "…this is my fight… You can't help me..." Lambo's words trail off inaudibly and he feels a bone deep chill settle into his small frame.

Tsuna's probing attitude does a complete 180 as he scoops up the eight year old and carries him off to the bathroom to clean him off and treat his injuries. Lambo knows not to trust his brother, he knows that his brother's words of, 'Of course it is' and 'I won't bother you again' are nothing but lies.

And that is exactly why the little raven pretends he doesn't hear his brother leave the house at the dead of night, long after Lambo was supposedly asleep and tucked in. He pretends that he does not know a thing. But then again…

A cruel smile curls the lips of the child.

It was fun trying to hide it from his brother.

Oh! He wonders who he should piss off next time to start the game anew. He giggles quietly with a fuzzy warmth swarming in his head.

He truly loves the feeling off pride and contentment that comes from his brother's possessiveness and care. It is a high he might never tire from. Being abandoned and left for dead changed the little raven. And when he had been at his lowest, barely three and suffering from hypothermia, a hand was held out for him. It was the only hand that ever sincerely reached out to the child and once Lambo had latched on, he doesn't ever plan on letting go.

Giving a slow sleepy blink. Lambo wonders when _his Tsuna_ will come home.

.

.

.

Honeyed orbs eye the sleeping child with a blank stare and twitching fingers.

 _I killed again._

 _I killed them all._

 _I killed the brats who were tormenting_ _ **mine**_ _._

His clothes were spattered with drying blood as he stood at the side of Lambo's bed. He watched as the child squirmed in his spot, uncomfortable. Then he settled down and Tsuna felt his heart flutter when the child called out his name from the depths of his pleasant dreams. Another soft raspy call of his name from the thin lips of a forsaken child lingers in the air.

A slow smile formed on the brunet's face. A look crossed between loving and possessive.

He bent forward to place a lingering kiss upon the slumbering child's brow.

"Lambo… I love you."

 **END.**


End file.
